This invention relates to prosthetic devices for mounting to bone tissue, and particularly to such devices useful in artificial dental implants.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,074 to Gault et al., discloses a dental implant which includes a root portion consisting of an open lattice cage containing a dowel receiving central tubular section. In accordance with the disclosure of Gault, the root portion is placed within the root cavity which remains after tooth extraction and is held in place until subsequent bone growth encapsulates the lattice cage to anchor the root portion to the surrounding bone. Following firm anchoring of the root portion, a crown portion may be attached. The Gault procedure calls for implantation and enclosure in the gum tissue of the root lattice until bone growth takes place. Following bone growth, the gum must be surgically reopened so that an intermediate piece and a crown portion can be fitted into position. Thus, two surgical procedures are necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved prosthetic device, useful for dental implants.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which is adaptable to different root cavities and resistant to biological rejection phenomena.